1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the freeze concentration of liquids, to remove pure water therefrom in frozen form and thereby make the liquid more concentrated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Freeze concentration of liquids is a well-known process for the removal of water from aqueous liquids wherein the water is frozen out of the liquid as particles of solid ice. The process finds particular utility in the concentration of food liquids such as fruit juices and skim milk, and in the desalinization of salt or sea water. In practice, the liquid is frozen using either direct contact or indirect contact freezers or chillers to form a slurry of ice crystals and concentrated liquid. These ice crystals may then be separated, providing pure water in frozen form and the concentrated liquid.
Separation of the ice crystals and the concentrate is conventionally accomplished using a centrifuge, a wash column, or a filter press as described by Muller [Food Technology 21(49): 49-61 (January, 1967)].